We Remain
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: AU, early Season 8, Arizona is badly injured in a helicopter crash, while she's unconscious she imagines terrible things have happened. Can Derek save her and bring her back to reality? Characters belong to Shondaland, but this storyline is mostly mine. CALZONA & Slexie (We Remain by Christina Aguilera)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This will be a short one to get us to the Winter premier and give us some Calzona for Valentine's Day!**_

* * *

Cold rain falling on her face combined with the feeling of being suspended, the blonde wakes up confused and disoriented. She's cold and wet and everything around her is green. Her eyes begin to focus but all she can see are branches and wet green leaves. As she becomes more aware, the pain begins to hit her, the whole left side of her body hurts, even breathing is painful. She begins to mentally focus and take inventory of her injuries, cracked ribs, maybe a punctured lung, she can feel her right leg swinging freely, but she can't move the left one. She also can't really move her head or shoulders, she's trapped, she realizes. Trapped in a tree. Getting her bearings she hears voices below her.

"Dr Robbins?" a man calls out to her.

"Yes," she replies weakly. Then louder she repeats it. "Yes!" she says then gasps in pain from the exertion.

"Don't move," he yells loudly.

Then another voice calls to her, "Dr Robbins, it's really important that you do not move at all. Just let us come to you."

* * *

"Dr Arizona Robbins, 37 year old female, dislocated hip and possible pelvic fracture, possible cracked ribs and breath sounds on her left side indicate a punctured lung, she has multiple lacerations on her face, a possible concussion," the EMTs say as they unload her from the ambulance. "She was alert at the scene and gave us specific instructions on how to treat her before she passed out from the morphine. Vitals are stable but she's in a lot of pain."

"Let's get her into trauma one, Seattle Grace is sending their own trauma team here to work on her, but let's start assessing her injuries."

"Dr Clarkson, the Seattle Grace Team just landed," the nurse says hanging up the phone.

* * *

Hearing familiar voices, Arizona struggles to open her eyes, as they focus she realizes that Derek and Meredith are there. She pulls the oxygen mask down with her right hand, so she can talk to them.

"Hey she's awake," Meredith says alerting the other surgeons. "Arizona, Derek and Mark are here with me, we've got you, okay?"

The blonde nods slightly, but she's still immobilized. "Where's Callie?" she gasps.

"She was in surgery, but Hunt and Bailey are with her and we'll send her everything, okay?" Meredith explains.

"How bad is it?" Arizona asks, focusing on Meredith's face.

"They're evaluating your scans and lab work. We're going to stabilize you here and then transport you back to Seattle Grace for surgery." Meredith explains, trying to keep her emotions out of it.

"Ambulance, no flying." Arizona says grabbing her hand tightly. "Promise, no flying."

* * *

"She's stable. I sent you her labs and her scans," Meredith is updating Callie on Arizona's condition. Since Callie was in surgery, they were able to take off before Hunt told Torres, which was the only way they could keep her from coming. "Callie! Slow down, I can't understand…" Meredith looks over at Mark for help, he snatches the phone away from her.

"Torres, our ETA is 15 minutes. I get that you're pissed, but we've got her and she's good, okay?" he asks.

"Put her on the phone Mark, I need to hear her voice," Callie pleads.

"You can't, she's sedated," he replies.

"Why is she sedated? What aren't you telling me?" she asks getting alarmed. She didn't see a medical reason for them to sedate her for transport.

"It was the only way that she'd consent to getting back in a helicopter, " he explains.

* * *

Waking up in the ICU the first thing Arizona sees when her eyes begin to focus is Callie's hair. She struggles to lift her hand to touch her hair, but she's too weak. The movement gets the brunette's attention and Callie lifts her head quickly, soft worried brown eyes meet watery blue ones.

"Hey," Callie says standing up so they can see each other better. "Uh don't try to move, you're in traction. Your hip was dislocated and your pelvis was fractured in the fall," she explains, leaning over her and caressing her face gently.

Arizona nods, then lifts her hand and touches her face.

"Uh, Mark sutured all of your lacerations himself, he says no scarring," Callie says taking her hand and pulling it away from her face. "Oh and I called your parents, since they were already planning to come this week, they were able to change their flight and they'll be here late tonight. Alex is going to get them and drop them off at our place."

Arizona closes her eyes again and Callie sits back down and let's the relief wash over her.

"How is she?" Mark asks entering the room a few minutes later.

"She was awake a few minutes ago," Callie replies.

"I brought some ointment to put on those sutures," he says opening the tube and gently dabbing it on her face.

Arizona opens her eyes and it takes her a moment to focus before she realizes who's there. "Mark, where's Callie?" she asks.

"I'm right here honey, how is your pain?" Callie asks moving back into the blonde's line of sight.

"It's fine, tell me," she croaks, her voice raspy.

Mark reaches over and pours her a cup of water and carefully gives her a sip.

"Arizona, you have two cracked ribs and a punctured lung," Mark explains. "Torres reset your hip dislocation and you're in traction because you have a fractured pelvis.

"Your spleen was lacerated, but they were able to repair it," Callie interjects, "Your left kidney was badly bruised, but they think it will heal."

Arizona takes a moment to process and then asks, "What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday," Mark replies.

"A week?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's been a week since the accident," Callie replies.

"Sofia?" Arizona asks.

"She's with your parents, we'll be moving you to a room soon, then you can see her." Callie explains.

* * *

Daniel and Barbara bring Sofia by that afternoon and carefully set her down on the bed.

"Hello Sofia," Arizona says smiling at her daughter. The little girl lays her head down on the blonde's chest and stares at her happily.

"Honey, it's so good to see you," Barbara says bending down and kissing Arizona.

"You sure gave us a scare baby," Daniel says squeezing her hand.

Sofia shifts her weight and Arizona winces in pain. Her lip trembles and her eyes start to water in pain.

"Honey, are you okay?" Barbara asks worriedly.

"No, she's in a lot of pain," Callie says entering the room with the nurse behind her. "Arizona refused her pain meds so that she would be awake for your visit," she says annoyed with the blonde. Then she gestures to the nurse to inject the drug into her IV line. "I'm sorry Daniel, Barbara, maybe tomorrow will be better for a visit," Callie says, before going over to kiss her daughter's head.

"Barb, I'll take Sofia back to the apartment. You stay here with our girl," he suggests.

"Mom, just stay until I fall asleep," Arizona asks as the medicine starts to take effect and her eyes close.

"Okay honey, I'm right here," Barbara says taking her hand.

Relieved to see the pain leaving Arizona's face, Callie sits down in the other chair and covers her face with her hands.

Barbara looks over to the brunette and says, "Callie, I'll stay with her for awhile, why don't go home and take a break".

* * *

An hour or so later, Arizona wakes up and sees Barbara sitting beside her.

"Mom..." Arizona squeaks out, then starts to cough. Concerned, Barbara gives her a sip of water, but the blonde begins coughing again and wincing in pain.

"Hold on honey," Barbara says pushing the call button on the bed rail and moving closer to her daughter bedside.

"What's going on?" Meredith asks entering the room with Kepner right behind her.

"She's coughing and in pain," Barbara explains to the doctor.

"Arizona, just relax, now take a breath, " Meredith instructs her as she raises up the bed, so that she can listen to her chest.

"Dr Grey, is she okay?" Barbara asks.

"Mrs Robbins, we need an xray to be sure but it's probably a clot, we'll go ahead and put her on heparin and Dr Kepner will get that portable xray in here as soon as possible." Meredith replies, glancing over at the younger doctor.

"Yes, Dr Grey," Kepner replies, "Should I page Dr Torres?"

"Not yet, let's get the xray and run some tests first," Meredith replies smiling at Mrs Robbins.

* * *

"I had no choice Derek, she has a pulmonary embolism on the left side," Meredith explains pointing at the chest xray.

"I know that," he replies, "but she has a concussion and the signs and symptoms of a subdural hematoma, even though the CT didn't find one, I'm just worried that she may have a minor brain bleed and the heparin will make it worse."

"Well then we should probably page Torres and discuss treatment options," Meredith points out.

"Okay, you page Torres and I'm going to go check on Robbins and set up the EEG," he replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Italics indicate Arizona is unconscious and experiencing dream/hallucinations.**

* * *

" _Callie, I know it's bad, but please promise that you won't amputate," Arizona pleads._

 _"I-I-I won't Arizona, I promise that I won't amputate," Callie replies tearfully._

 _Alex, Bailey and Hunt exchange worried glances and Hunt pulls Callie aside. "That's not a promise you can make Torres, I'm taking you off this case. You can't be her doctor, she's your wife."_

 _"I'm the only one who can make that promise and keep it, you will not take me off of this case!" Callie replies angrily. "Follow me Karev, we're saving that leg!"_

 _Inside the ICU, Bailey is going over Arizona's injuries and adjusting her pain meds. "You don't think she can do it, you think I'm asking too much?" Arizona asks._

 _"This type of infection can kill you Arizona, you're barely fighting off sepsis as it is." Bailey retorts, "And your white count is dangerously high, if we take the leg, the infection goes with it," she points out._

* * *

Arizona wakes up frightened in the dark room. Surprised that Bailey isn't there, since she felt like she was just talking with her. The blonde tries to move to look around the room, but all she manages to do is send a searing pain through the left side of her body, she cries out.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here, what's wrong? What do you need?" Callie asks coming over to her and taking her hand.

"Calliope, I-I-I can't move, why can't I move?" she asks gasping for breath and frightened.

"You're still in traction, your pelvis fracture is still healing," Callie reminds her.

"What about my leg?" Arizona asks.

"Your leg?" She asks confused, "It's fine, Mark sutured the lacerations and they're healing nicely, I don't think there will be any scarring," Callie explains.

"What about the infection?" Arizona asks, looking at her carefully.

"It was minor, your white count has returned to normal," Callie replies confused by Arizona's questions.

"Don't lie to me Calliope, I know it's bad," she says softly before falling back asleep.

* * *

Another week has passed and Arizona's been in and out of consciousness, the subdural hematoma seemed to have resolved, but now Callie's afraid there's something else going on with her wife's head injury.

"Derek, she woke up really confused. Please re-examine her?" Callie asks when he shows up a few hours later.

"Yeah, sure. But it could just be the pain meds causing the confusion," he points out.

"What if.." she begins to ask.

"Callie, go lay down and get some sleep in an on-call room. I'll do some tests, if there's something wrong, I'll find it," he says confidently.

"Derek?" Arizona mumbles his name as he begins to examine her.

"Just checking a few things, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Head hurts," she says wincing.

He shines his penlight in her eyes and smiles at her, "I think it's time to get some new scans," he says.

"Hydrocephalus," she says before slipping out again.

* * *

"Derek, what's going on?" Meredith asks entering the CT control room.

"There's swelling in her brain, I need to put in a shunt to relieve the pressure and her white count is elevated again," he replies. "But her acuity is high, she actually diagnosed this herself."

"She did?" Meredith asks confused, then she looks around the room, "Where's Torres? Have you told her yet?" Meredith asks.

"Not yet, she's sleeping. Would you go wake her up, I want to get in there right away," he says worriedly.

"Yes, of course, Derek. I'll go get her and we'll meet you in the OR," Meredith replies.

* * *

"It is serious, and we're not sure exactly what caused it but what's important is that we caught it quickly and Derek is fixing it," Callie says updating Arizona's parents.

"But she's okay?" Barbara asks.

"Yes, she is stable," Callie replies trying to project more confidence than she feels.

"Callie?" Mark says entering the waiting room with Lexie right behind him. Since they won't let Callie in the OR, Mark promised to attend everyone of Arizona's surgeries. "They're moving her to recovery now, everything went fine."

Callie stands up and falls into his arms, "I just need to see her," she says tearfully.

"I know", he says taking her hand, "Come on, I'll take you."

"Mr and Mrs Robbins, I'll stay with you and answer your questions until Dr Shepherd gets here." Lexie says sitting down with them.

* * *

 _"I need Callie, no one touches my leg," Arizona screams in the ER. I do not consent to treatment, I do not consent to amputation!"_

 _"Dr Robbins, if we don't remove your leg, the infection could kill you," the doctor says firmly._

 _"My wife is the top orthopedic surgeon in this area, she can save it," Arizona says tearfully._

* * *

"Derek, what's going on?" Callie asks panicking when Arizona's monitors start beeping.

"Arizona, you're safe. You are at Seattle Grace," Derek says calmly, taking her hand and nodding to Callie to do the same.

"Arizona, I'm here too," Callie adds caressing her arm and squeezing her hand.

Her eyelids flutter and open briefly, but not long enough to focus. Her breathing evens out and her heart goes back to normal.

"Derek?" Callie questions.

"Just talk to her, keep her calm. I'll be right back." He says before turning to leave.

* * *

"It's not common, but I believe that the combination of anesthesia and sedation is causing her to enter into a stressful dream state; it's likely that she's reliving the trauma of the accident." Derek is explaining to Callie and Arizona's parents why he's keeping her sedated.

"So wake her up Derek, the stress isn't good for her," Callie replies.

"You're right that the stress isn't good for her, but waking her up isn't the answer. She needs to rest and heal, so I am suggesting that we put her in a medically induced coma for at least a week. It will allow her brain to rest and her body to heal." He explains.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Daniel asks.

"Medically induced comas aren't like other comas, you take the medicine away, the patient wakes up." Meredith interjects.

"If you think that's what she needs, then do it," Barbara replies.

"A week. One week?" Callie asks him, tears threatening to fall.

"One week, then we'll bring her out of it and reevaluate her," he promises.

"Can you bring her out of the sedation first? I want to tell her what we're doing," Callie asks.

"We can, but Callie, this will affect her short-term memory, she won't remember it," he points out.

"Hopefully she won't remember the accident either," Barbara remarks tearfully as her husband wraps an arm around her.

* * *

The week flies by and Callie visits a few times throughout the day. Daniel and Barbara visit with Sofia and let her lay on the bed with her mom, but the blonde doesn't even know that she's there.

"Her labs came back clean. The infection is all but gone. The swelling in her brain is gone too. I think it's time to bring her out of it," he advises Callie.

"Okay, can we do it this afternoon?" she asks.

"I don't see why not," he replies. "I'll check my schedule and let you know what time."

* * *

"Okay, she's coming out of it," Meredith says checking the monitors and noting the changes that indicate the medically induced coma is wearing off.

Callie sits on the side of the bed holding Arizona's hand and rubbing her arm. "Arizona, hey wake up baby," she says softly leaning over her.

"Arizona, darling. It's mom, wake up honey," Barbara says from the other side of the bed.

"Just give her a little time," Meredith replies confidently, moving to the end of the bed to check the blonde's reflexes to make sure that the sedation has dissipated. Callie glances down to watch her and nods when she sees the expected responses.

A few minutes later Derek reenters the room and notes that the blonde is not yet alert, so he begins checking everything that Meredith just checked. "Well, everyone reacts to this differently, she'll wake up shortly," he replies confidently, "Dr Grey would you join me for a moment?"

Meredith glances at Callie and then steps outside to talk with Derek.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Meredith asks worriedly. "Everything is normal, she's breathing on her own, she's responding to stimuli," she points out.

"Meredith, you know as well as I do that every patient reacts differently to sedation," he reminds her. "She'll wake up when she's ready."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Previous chapters have been updated for continuity, Sofia was a baby in S8, so she wouldn't have been talking yet and Wilson wasn't here yet, so she's been replaced with Kepner...**_

* * *

"Derek, you said this would work, I trusted you," Callie says angrily with tears streaming down her face.

"Callie, it will work, just give it a little more time. She'll wake up when she's ready," Derek says reaching out to squeeze her arm.

"Everything else has healed Callie, she's doing better than expected," Meredith reminds her.

Going back to her office, Callie sits down heavily. It's been six weeks since the accident and three weeks since Derek put Arizona into a medically induced coma, which was only supposed to last for a week.

"Any change?" Alex asks stopping by Callie's office.

"No, Alex what if she doesn't wake up?" Callie asks tearfully.

"She'll wake up, she has to," he replies entering the office and sitting on the desk.

"Look, I have an idea. Meet me up there in 15 minutes," Alex replies, heading out the door. "Callie, don't give up on her, okay?"

Nodding, Callie wipes her tears and takes a few deep breaths. She doesn't know what Alex is thinking, but she's really willing to try anything.

* * *

Walking back into the room, Callie is a bit surprised to see Alex sitting there with his guitar. "Serenading her?" she asks. "That's your big idea?"

"Remember how much fun we had at Derek and Meredith's barbeque last summer sitting around and singing, she loved it," he points out.

"Uh, okay, but what song are you going to sing to her?" She asks curiously.

"I'm playing, you're singing." He says beginning to strum the guitar and then she recognizes the song and begins to sing.

"I took my love, I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around…" her voice get stronger, "And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills, til the landslide brought it down…" she continues.

Alex notices her eyelids flutter, so he stands up to play louder. Callie moves to her side and takes her hand and sings the next line, "What is love?" she waits but there's no further response, so she continues, "Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?"

In the bed, Arizona moves her hand and Callie gasps, then motions for Alex to keep playing.

There's a small crowd in the hall now, they all came down when they heard the singing.

"Well, I've been afraid of changin', "Cause I built my whole life around you…" Callie sings, her voice wavering a little with emotion.

The blonde's eyes flutter again, then open.

"Arizona?" Callie says loudly, "Arizona, we're here, honey wake up!"

Her lips move but the tube in her throat makes it impossible for her to talk, she strains against it. Callie puts her hand on her chest, "Hold on, don't, there's an intubation tube," she says nervously as she carefully peels the tape off. Meredith comes over as Callie's hands are shaking too much.

"Callie, let me," she says taking over. "Arizona, I'm going to pull the tube out on the count of three, okay?" she asks and the blonde moves her thumb up, letting her know that she understands.

"One, two, three," Meredith says pulling the tube out.

The blonde splutters and coughs, takes a few breaths on her own and then opens her eyes again and slowly looks around the room.

Derek gives her a little wave, Alex leans in so she can see him, "Welcome back," he says beaming a smile at her.

"Cal-l-i-ope?" Arizona struggles to say the brunette's name.

"I'm right here," Callie says slipping in front of Meredith and leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Welcome back, I love you and I missed you," She says tearfully.

"You do?" Arizona asks confused.

"Yes, of course I do and we all missed you Arizona," Callie replies about to say more, when Derek interrupts.

"Okay, everyone step out, I need to examine her," he says pulling lightly at Callie's arm and looking for Meredith to help.

Meredith comes forward and pulls Callie back gently, whispering to her, "Cal, let Derek examine her, then you can come back in."

Callie nods, she understands, but now that her wife is awake, she wants to talk to her.

Alex pulls Callie out into the hall. "Oh my god, Alex it worked! You're a genius!" She says excitedly, "Oh I should call her parents, they can bring the baby!"

"Torres, just wait until the neuro exam is over," he says, "Let Shepherd do his thing, okay?"

* * *

A few minutes later Bailey walks up, "Is it true? Is she awake?" she asks.

Callie nods, unable to talk through her tears of relief.

Bailey pushes her way into the room and takes her hand, Arizona looks over at her and smiles, "Welcome back," she says. "You had us really worried, but I knew you'd come out of this," she says moving a strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

"Bailey, can you tell me when did Callie and I get back together? I don't want to ask her," Arizona says softly.

"Uh, well when you came back from Africa," Bailey says distractedly as Derek is motioning to her to stop talking.

"Africa? Why did I go to Africa?" Arizona asks confused.

"Why did you go to Africa?" Bailey asks alarmed.

"Bailey, she has some gaps in her memory right now," Derek explains.

"Derek, wait, did I win the Carter-Madison grant that I applied for in med school?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, you did get the grant and that's why you went to Africa, see it's coming back," he reminds her.

"Where's Callie" she asks softly and Bailey turns towards the door.

"Get Torres back in here," she calls out to the hall.

"Hi," Callie says coming around Derek to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you for coming," she says softly.

"Of course, I'm here Arizona, you're my…" Callie begins to say when Derek cuts her off.

"Callie, come with me a second. Arizona, we'll be right back," he says flashing her a smile.

"Derek, what's going on? Why do you keep interrupting me?" Callie asks angrily.

"Callie, there's a lot that she doesn't know right now," he explains, "She doesn't remember anything about the accident."

"It's only been a few weeks and-and she was fine before that…" Callie stammers.

"Look Callie just be careful with her, she doesn't remember going to Africa, so it's possible that she doesn't remember that you guys are married or even that you have Sofia right now," he explains carefully.

"But it's temporary, right?" Callie asks.

"Probably, but we won't know for a few days. Now I think it will be okay to have her parents visit, but she needs time to adjust, so just go slow with her and don't give her a lot of information, we need to let her remember on her own," he advises.

Callie nods and then pulls her phone out to call Arizona's parents to tell them the good news.

Derek clears the room and he and Meredith leave Callie alone with her. Alex has gone down to the lobby to wait for her parents, he's going to take Sofia so that they can come see her.

"Your parents are on their way," Callie informs her. Nervously making small talk.

"My parents are here? And you're here," Arizona says slowly and haltingly. "How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Arizona, you were in an accident, six weeks ago" Callie says trying not to give too much detail.

"Okay," she nods. "And we're still together?"

"Yes, we are. Arizona what do you remember about us?" Callie asks.

"Bits and pieces. I remember you slamming your apartment door in my face and not wanting to see me, but I don't know why that happened. Callie what happened to us?" she asks worriedly and getting upset.

"Arizona, none of that matters right now. You'll remember everything soon, so let's not dwell on this right now." Callie replies.

"Well, then how long have my parents been here?" she asks.

"They got here the day after the accident," Callie replies.

"Oh, are they staying at my place?"

Callie pauses, unsure how to respond.

"We live together," Arizona answers her own question. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember."

"It will come back to you," Callie says reassuringly.

"Arizona?" Her parents are at the door, Derek has met them at the elevator and told them what he had already told Callie.

"Mom? Dad?" she replies tearfully, "It's so good to see you."

* * *

Derek stops back by a hour later to examine her again and when he's done he pulls Callie out to the hall.

"Derek we have to tell her what happened," Callie insists. "She thinks that this was her fault, she keeps apologizing to me for not remembering things."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find out. You guys go home and get some rest and I'll stay with her," he says looking over at April who is holding a very squirmy baby. "Your daughter needs you."

April brings the baby over and Callie takes her. "Hey little miss, I have good news for you. Your Momma is awake and you'll be able to see her soon, what do you think of that?" Callie asks the little girl.

"Cal, how is she?" Mark asks rushing into the waiting room.

"She's awake. But uh, really confused. Derek went back in, so we just need to wait," she explains looking up to see Arizona's parents entering the waiting room.

* * *

Arizona is resting again when Derek enters the room. He sits beside the bed and observes her. Her eyelids flutter and then the monitors begin to flash, her heart rate has increased and her blood pressure increased. He reaches out for her hand and begins talk softly to her, "Arizona, it's Derek Shepherd can you wake up for me?"

She moves her lips, then slowly opens her eyes. He can see that she's confused, so he waits a few minutes until she can focus.

"Derek?" she asks. "What's going on?"

"You were in an accident, do you know where you are?" he asks.

"Seattle, Seattle Grace," she replies. "But how did I get here?"

"We brought you here after the accident, do you remember that?" he asks.

She shakes her head no.

"Arizona let's try something, can you tell me, what is the last thing that you remember?" Derek asks her.

"I was in a plane or a helicopter, it was raining. I think it crashed. I was hurt, I broke my femur," she says reaching down to touch her leg. Then she panics, "Derek, what's going on?" she asks frantically trying to pull the covers back.

He looks at her confused, but reaches down and pulls the covers back for her. She looks down and then back to his face, "I don't understand. Derek, my leg was amputated and now it's back..." she screams pounding on her legs.

"Arizona! Arizona, calm down, take a breath," he says calmly, "You've been in a coma for a month. But you didn't lose a leg. Your hip was dislocated in the fall and you fractured your pelvis, but there was no amputation," he explains.

"No amputation?" she repeats. "Derek, it was so real. How is your hand?" she asks suddenly.

"My hands are fine, why?" He asks.

"You were with me and we crashed in a wooded area. Lexie was trapped and died. Mark, Mark was so sick, he almost didn't make it," she explains to him, "how is he? Did he survive?".

Derek looks up and sees Mark in the hallway so he excuses himself and intercepts him.

"Mark, you can't go in there," he says pushing him back. "She thinks you're dead. If you go in there, you'll scare her. Lexie too. Make sure you and Lexie do not go near her yet," Derek explains.

"Derek, what's going on?" Callie asks rushing over to the two men.

"She thinks I'm dead Cal." Mark says flatly, "She thinks Lexie and I are dead."

"Is that true Derek? Why would she think that?" Callie asks worriedly.

"She seems to think that we were all in a plane crash," Derek explains.

"You have to tell her the truth," Callie tells him, "Derek tell her the truth!"

"Callie, she also thinks that she lost a leg in the crash, so I need to go back in there and talk to her, you guys stay out here, please," he pleads with them.

"Sorry Arizona," he says returning to her bedside.

"Derek, what happened to me. If we weren't in a plane crash, why am I here? What happened to me?" she repeats.

"You went on an organ retrieval and the helicopter was struck by lightening and it fell from the sky into the woods. Do you remember anything about that?" He asks carefully.

"I remember laying on my back looking up at trees and rain falling down into my face," she replies, "Did that happen?"

"It did," he replies.

"But it wasn't a plane crash?" she questions again.

"Not a plane crash," he repeats. "What else do you remember?" he asks.

"I begged Callie to save my leg, but she couldn't do it. And I was angry. Derek I was terrible to her, how can she still be here for me?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona, your leg is still here so I think it's safe to say that this is a dream that you had when you were in the coma," he suggests carefully.

"I don't understand, how long has it been? When was the accident?" She asks rapidly.

"It was six weeks ago," he replies watching her face.

"I've been in a coma for six weeks?" she blurts out.

"No, you've only been in a coma for four weeks. Do you have any memory of being in the hospital right after the accident?" He asks.

"No," she says tearfully. "Oh my god, six weeks," she says crying.

"Look, you need to rest. We'll need to run some tests tomorrow, but you need to just relax and let your brain catch up. Most of this will come back to you in time," he promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Arizona wakes up again to find Callie asleep and sitting in a chair with her head on the bed.

The blonde reaches over to touch the soft brunette curls when the motion causes Callie to stir and open her eyes. Seeing sparkling blue eyes looking at her softly, she smiles back at her and says softly, "Hey."

"You're still here," Arizona replies.

"Of course, I've been here every day," she says pausing a moment to consider what to say next.

"Arizona, the day of the accident was tough for you and there was a lot going on, do you remember any of it?" Callie asks moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"No," Arizona replies softly, so Callie continues talking.

"At one point during that day, you came to me and you asked me to promise that I would never leave," she explains, "I made that promise and I meant it."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember it," she replies tearfully looking down.

Callie reaches out and lifts up the blonde's chin and smiles at her, "It's okay," she says reassuring her.

"And the things that I do remember Derek says that they didn't happen," Arizona points out as she shifts her weight in the bed and Callie watches her self-consciously feel for her legs.

"Arizona," Callie says carefully, "Arizona, Derek told me about the amputation dream," she adds gently taking the blonde's hand and reminding her, "Your left side was damaged in the crash, your hip was dislocated and you were in traction, maybe that's what confused you?"

"Maybe, but the injuries that I thought that I had are not right, I mean look I still have both of my legs," Arizona replies moving them slightly. "So obviously there wasn't a plane crash and that must mean that Mark and Lexie are still alive, right?" she asks.

Callie smiles at her, "they are okay," she says softly.

"And we're still together and my parents are here," she reminds herself and Callie nods yes.

"Calliope, how long have my parents been here?" Arizona asks.

"Since Thanksgiving, they didn't want to leave, so they've been staying at our place," she explains.

"You've been living with my parents this whole time?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, but I've spent most of my nights here with you," she replies. "I didn't want you to wake up alone," she adds.

"I'm sorry Calliope, I know how hard that is, after your accident, I spent most of my nights here or with the baby," Arizona says, then looks up at the brunette confused. "Wait, did that happen? Do we have a daughter?"

Crying in relief, Callie nods, "We do have a daughter, Arizona, your memory, it's coming back."

"We were in a wreck, you went through the windshield," Arizona recalls slowly.

"Do you remember anything else?" Callie asks.

"I-I asked you to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere," she says stunned. "When did that happen?"

"It happened in late April," Callie answers relieved that it's coming back to the blonde.

"Are we... did we get married?" Arizona asks.

"We did and we are still married," Callie replies.

"Can I see pictures of our daughter?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, of course," Callie says pulling out her phone and opening the photo gallery. "Here's our little Sofia."

Arizona takes the phone and looks through the photos, stopping at one with Callie and Mark holding the baby, she frowns.

Callie moves to sit on the bed to see the picture and she gasps, unsure what to say, she waits for the blonde to say something first.

"Bailey said that I went to Africa, that was before this, right?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, yes," Callie confirms. "You went to Africa for about three years, but you came back after three months... Ah, you know what Arizona, this is a lot for you to take in, maybe you should rest now. We can talk more later."

Handing the phone back to the brunette, Arizona closes her eyes briefly to refocus them before asking, "Can I see Sofia soon?"

"Yes, I'll have your parents bring her over later, but why don't you rest now," Callie says bending down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

"Hey, you paged me?" Mark asks entering the room.

"Why are you in photos with Callie and Sofia?" Arizona asks him directly.

"Uh," he stammers, "Uh, you know that's a really good question, but if you uh, don't remember then I'm not supposed to say anything," he replies nervously.

"Did you sleep with my wife Sloan?" She asks ignoring his response.

"I haven't slept with her since you got back together and I definitely haven't since you were married," he answers, "Arizona we're friends now, all of this is behind us," he adds entering the room and sitting down.

"Except it isn't Mark, the last thing I remember is not being real happy with you but I don't know why yet and I want you to tell me," she says firmly.

Standing up quickly and backing his way out to the door, he replies, "Sorry, blondie. I can't tell you anything."

"Mark, what are you doing in here?" Derek asks from behind him.

Sloan turns around, "She paged me and she's trying to pump me for information, so I'm going now," he says slipping past Derek.

"How am I supposed to get better if you don't let people talk to me?" Arizona asks frustratedly.

"They can talk to you and they can help you when you are remembering, but I don't want them telling you things that you don't remember at all," Derek explains to her. "Now Callie said that you remembered Sofia, but not your wedding, so you're making progress, just give it time."

He comes over to the bed and examines her, "I've ordered a follow up CT and some other tests just to make sure and then we'll need to get PT in here to get you up on your feet," he explains.

"I asked Callie to bring Sofia later, I need to see my daughter," she says challenging him to say no.

"That's great," he says and smiles at her. "I think that's a good idea for you and for her," he replies.

"How's Zola?" Arizona asks suddenly, then her eyes light up as she realizes that she's remembered something new.

"Zola is great," he replies smirking, "See it's all going to come back to you, just wait for it. Oh and I'll send Meredith in to take you for the new scans."

* * *

"Dr Robbins?" Lexie enters the room tentatively, Derek told her to take the blonde to CT since Meredith wasn't available.

"Dr Grey, it's good to see you," Arizona says as she watches the younger doctor disconnect her from the monitors. The blonde catches a flash of a ring. "Wait, what is this?" she asks grabbing the younger doctor's hand.

"Uh, it's my engagement ring," Lexie replies.

"Wait, what?" Arizona stutters, "Mark?" she asks.

"Mark," Lexie confirms.

"Yay, that's great. I mean I think it is. Is it great?" Arizona asks her.

"It is great. And it's beautiful, you picked it out, Callie was supposed to go with him, but she was stuck in surgery," Lexie says as Arizona looks at her confused. "Damn, and I'm not supposed to be telling you things that you don't remember.

"Mark told me that he and I are friends now, but I wasn't sure what he meant," Arizona replies, "If I helped him pick out the ring, then he was right we were, because I wouldn't have done that if we weren't," she admits.

"Ever since Sofia was born, the whole parenting trio thing has really changed you guys and Mark especially," Lexie remarks as she wheels Arizona out of the room.

"Oh my god! Mark is Sofia's father," Arizona blurts out.

* * *

While Arizona is getting scanned, Lexie pages Callie who shows up quickly.

"I know you said not to tell her anything, but she saw my engagement ring and we were talking then I accidentally mentioned that Mark was Sofia's father," Lexie confesses.

"You what?" Callie blurts out. "Lexie! What was it about don't tell her anything that was not clear?" she asks loudly.

"Look I'm sorry, I just, we just were talking and I forgot for a minute, I mean she sounds good now, she's stronger, she seemed like herself," Lexie stammers.

"Torres, what's going on is there a problem?" Mark asks entering the CT control room.

"She told Arizona that you're Sofia's father," Callie explains. "So we need to talk to her when she gets out of the scan."

"Okay," Mark says unconcerned.

"And she knows about the engagement ring," Callie adds.

"Callie it's going to be fine," Mark assures her. "She's been remembering more, it was just a matter of time before she remembered it anyway."

* * *

"Happy New Year Dr Robbins," Alex says entering her room the next morning.

"Happy New Year Karev, have you been here all night?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, it was great. I spent all night in and out of the OR with Dr Bailey and Hunt," he explains excitedly.

"So who'd they get to take care of Peds while I've been out?" Arizona asks him.

"Uh, Bailey has been interim head of Peds, why?" he asks.

"I was just worried that they had hired someone, don't worry. I'll be back in a month," Arizona says confidently.

"You're nuts. You've been in a bed for over a month, no way you'll be back that soon," Alex remarks.

"Watch me Karev, I'll be kicking your sorry ass by the end of the month," she promises him.

* * *

"Arizona, I want to explain about Mark," Callie begins when she enters the room later that afternoon.

"Calliope, relax after talking with Lexie, I paged Dr Kepner and she was nice enough to come in here and fill in my gaps. Residents really do know all the good gossip by the way." Arizona explains.

"W-what did she tell you?" Callie asks nervously sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"Apparently we were going to Africa together, but we broke up at the airport, you came back here, hooked up with Mark and got pregnant, I came home and we got back together and decided to have Sofia together," Arizona replies. "Am I close?"

"Pretty close, but do you remember any of it yet on your own," Callie asks.

"Unfortunately, my memories are coming back and I remember our fight at the airport," Arizona replies.

"Ah, well I wish that I could forget that actually," Callie admits, "Do you remember anything else?" she asks.

"It's all just kind of scattered in my brain right now," she explains. "But I'm tired of talking right now and I'd really just like to lay here and rest with you beside me," she adds and pats the bed beside her for emphasis.

"Really?" Callie says raising her eyebrows. Then she goes over to the door and closes it, then she slips off her lab coat and lays it over the chair before sitting down on the side of the bed, Arizona sits up to let Callie lay down first, then she snuggles into her. They both relax contentedly in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr Robbins, we need to get you up on your feet today," Craig the physical therapist says when he stops by her room the next morning.

"Great Craig, I've been expecting you," Arizona replies swinging her legs off the bed.

"Uh, Dr Robbins, wait for me, I need to get everything set up first," he explains rushing over to her.

"Look, I'll confess, I'm a little bit ahead of you. I've been getting out of bed on my own, just standing though," she informs him.

"Well, that changes things. So you've been bearing weight on both legs?" he asks.

"Yes," she confirms.

"Let's see," he replies.

Arizona stands up and Craig places the walker in front of her. She places her hands on it and then begins to move forward, pushing it as she goes but not really using it for support.

"Now Dr Robbins, the walker is there for your safety," he says admonishing her lightly.

"I know, but I don't want to rely on it," she replies, sweat beads form on her face and her muscles begin trembling at the exertion of just moving around the room.

"I think that's enough for now," Craig replies going over to her and standing in front of her.

"Just let me make it back over to the bed," Arizona grunts.

"Dr Robbins, I really think this is too much, let me help you back," he says stepping up behind her and carefully following her back to the bed.

Once she's settled in, he pulls up a chair and looks her in the eye. "I'm going to leave the walker here, but no using it on your own. I'll let the nurses know that you should use it just to go out to the desk and back no more than once every two hours. Tomorrow we'll bring you down to the PT room and we'll work on a variety of exercises to help you get your strength back," he explains.

* * *

Resting after the exertion of her PT session, Arizona is half asleep when she glances up to see her mom with Sofia.

"There's my baby girl!" the blonde exclaims excitedly.

Barbara sits the baby on the bed beside Arizona and then sits in the chair beside the bed.

"Sofia, I missed you so much," Arizona says kissing her daughter's head. "Mom, how has she been? How are you and Dad?" she asks concerned.

"Arizona, we're fine and Sofia is such a good baby, sweetheart, your father and I have treasured this time with her, but we're just so happy that you're feeling better." Barbara replies.

"I'm glad to be back," Arizona replies running her hands through the baby's fine hair.

"How was PT today?" Barbara asks noticing the walker in the corner of the room. "Are you walking already?"

"Uh, yeah. I started standing yesterday and today I walked around the room, it went great. The therapist says that I can start tomorrow morning in the PT room," Arizona says brightly.

"You are just like your father, stubborn to the core, just please be careful and don't push too hard," she cautions her daughter.

"Mom, I'm a physician, I know just how much I can push," Arizona replies confidently.

"Is that so?" Callie asks entering the room.

"Hello Calliope!" Arizona practically sings her name.

"Hey little miss," Callie says walking over and sitting on the bed and kissing her daughter. "Don't think Craig didn't call me and report on your PT session this morning," she says glaring at her wife.

"It's fine Cal, but I need to get my stamina back," Arizona replies matter of factly.

"Seriously you need to relax, you just woke up from a medically induced coma like 48 hours ago," Callie points out.

"Which is exactly why I need to get moving, I have missed too much already. Look at her, she's sitting up on her own, soon she'll be walking," Arizona replies watching Sofia rocking back and forth.

"Arizona you haven't missed that much, when your memory comes back you'll realize that," Callie replies.

* * *

That evening they eat dinner together in Arizona's room and Daniel brings up the subject of physical therapy. '

"Now Arizona, just remember that when it comes to PT, you can't over do it, listen to the therapist," Daniel instructs her.

"That's really good advice, Daniel." Callie remarks.

"He's only saying that because he ruptured a disc in PT overdoing it," Arizona points out. "He's worse than I am."

"Well that remains to be seen," Callie replies sarcastically. "Honey, please be careful tomorrow in PT. As much as I want you up and around, I don't want you to do too much and have a set back."

"I know and I promise, I'll be careful. I just really want my life back," Arizona says impatiently.

* * *

"You're amazing," the blonde says when Callie returns from walking Barbara and Daniel out to the elevator.

"No, you are. I get it now, Arizona after the car wreck you had me in a coma and Sofia in NICU and you did it alone, at least I have your parents here to help me," Callie points out.

"I wasn't alone, I had Mark and once Sofia was born, we worked out a system, so one of us was always with one of you," Arizona explains. "Cristina and Alex helped cover the gaps and you better believe that Bailey was in there too."

Callie sits down on the bed and they snuggle in together like they did the previous night.

"Hmm, this is amazing, but think how much better it will be when I'm home and we're in our own bed," Arizona says yawning.

"Let's get you on your feet first, then we'll get you home," Callie says kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

The next morning Arizona begs the nurse to let her shower and when Callie comes in after rounds, the blonde is bright and clean and her hair is in braids.

"How do you feel this morning? Callie asks entering the room pushing a wheelchair.

"I feel fantastic, Ashley let me shower and wash my hair, then she helped me braid it," Arizona says showing it off.

"You look beautiful. So, are you ready for PT, I told Craig that I'd take you down there," Callie says pointing to the wheelchair.

"I don't need that, I can walk there," Arizona says standing up slowly from the bed.

"Arizona, we'll take the wheelchair, this is your first session," Callie reminds her.

"Okay, but I'm walking back," the blonde says trying to negotiate.

"We'll see how you feel, Craig has quite the workout planned for you," Callie promises.

"Good," Arizona replies, "because I'm ready for it."

* * *

Waking up from her afternoon nap after the grueling physical therapy session, Arizona is so delighted to see her mom standing out at the nurses' station with Sofia that she slips out of bed and walks slowly to the door.

"Mom," Arizona says and they all look startled to see the blonde in the doorway of the room.

"Dr Robbins, you're not to be walking unassisted," Ashley reminds her as she rushes over to help her back into bed.

"Ashley, maybe I could sit in the chair for a bit," Arizona asks as they pass the recliner in the corner.

The nurse agrees and helps her get situated as Barbara enters the room with the baby.

"Do you want to try to hold her on your lap?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"Yes, please," Arizona says excited to have her daughter close again.

"She's growing so much, how much does she weigh now?" Arizona asks.

"She's right around 12 pounds," Barbara replies.

"Okay, well that's great considering she was born at 23 weeks," Arizona remarks.

"You remember that?" her mom asks.

"Oh, I do. Yay, I am remembering more all the time. In fact, I'm remembering that I called you and told you when she was born, I was so scared that day and Mom you were amazing. I actually don't think I ever said thank you for that," Arizona says her voice breaking, "Mom, thank you for that and for everything, I'm so sorry that you've had to be here so long, but don't worry, I'll be back on my feet soon and you and Dad can get back to Baltimore."

"Well, actually we're talking about selling the house and moving to Seattle," Barbara informs her daughter, "What do you think about having us around all the time?" she asks.

"Uh, wow, yes. I think that would be awesome," Arizona stammers. "Are you sure that you guys want to do that? All your friends are there. Who will Dad play golf with and actually, the weather here is terrible for golf, he'll hate it."

"It was his idea," Barbara replies. "We miss you and we want to see this sweet pea grow up," she adds.

"Hello!" Callie says entering the room and stopping to kiss Arizona, then Sofia before giving Barbara a light hug before sitting on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" she finally asks.

"I'm feeling great and today I remembered the day Sofia was born. Oh and Bailey performed our wedding because the minster didn't show up," Arizona replies.

"She did, that's great Arizona, have you seen Derek yet today?" Callie asks.

"He stopped by PT, but said he'd come by the room at the end of the day," Arizona says as Sofia begins to get restless in the chair.

"Here, let me take her," Callie says going over and picking up the child and then sitting back down on the bed with her.

Arizona stands up and moves over to sit on the bed with them and Callie smiles brightly.

"Uh wow, you're moving really well," she says proudly.

"Yes and I'll be out of here in another week, so I need to build up my stamina," she points out.

"You may be out of here in another week or so," Callie counters.

"No I'll be home next week, just wait," Arizona challenges.

"I would love to have you home next week," Callie says not rising to the challenge and instead leaning forward and kissing her lightly. "Now what else have you remembered today?"

"More bits and pieces, but what I really wanted to remember is Sofia's first Christmas," Arizona says softly kissing her daughter's head.

"Well don't worry about that because Mark videotaped it," Callie says leaning in to reassure her. Then laughing she adds, "He has videotaped everything actually."

"Hey, how's my blonde baby mama doing?" Mark asks entering the room loudly and kissing the blonde's head, then Sofia's.

Then noticing that Barbara is there he flushes, "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Robbins, I didn't realize you were here," he apologizes.

"You know what, I think that I'll let you all visit and I'm going to go for a little walk," Barbara says excusing herself.

Arizona looks over at Callie worriedly then looks back to her mom, "Cal…" she begins to say.

"Got it, be right back," she says standing up to follow her. "Mark stay here with them."

"No place I'd rather be," he quips. "So Derek says your memory sucks, don't worry, I've videotaped everything you missed."

Smiling and rolling her eyes at him, Arizona laughs. Sofia has snuggled into her and is half asleep on her chest. "I hear that congratulations are in order, you're engaged."

"I am and it's because of you," he says staring right at her.

"Me? What did I do?" she questions.

"You told me to suck it up. And if I loved her, then I needed to tell her and quit screwing around," he replies. "The next day we went out and bought a ring and that night I asked her to marry me."

"That's great Mark, so when is the wedding? Have you set a date?" Arizona asks, still beaming happily.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up to plan the wedding, because I need you to be my best man," he replies.

"Me? Not Derek?" she asks.

"You," he says leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "You're my best man," he repeats.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Long chapter to finish this story... Happy Valentine's Day my Calzona fiends!**_

* * *

"How's mom?" Arizona asks when Callie returns to the room.

"She's okay, she's just worried about you," Callie explains.

"They are planning to move here, to Seattle," Arizona says cautiously, "How do you feel about having them that close?"

"I think it will be great, they are amazing with Sofia and with our schedule, it will be good to have them around to take her out of daycare," Callie replies. "How about you? How do you feel about having them here?" she asks.

"I love it, I don't think I realized how much I missed them until now. Getting to see them everyday and watching them with Sofia has been great" Arizona replies, sliding over in the bed to make room for Callie to join her.

Callie smiles and lays down beside her, "It's so good to have you back Arizona, I really missed you," she replies softly pressing her lips to the blonde's head and wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

The next morning, Callie stops by to visit Arizona after rounds but finds her room empty.

"Where's my wife? Why isn't she in her room?" Callie asks the nurse in charge.

"Dr Sloan took her out a little while ago," the nurse replies.

Callie takes out her phone and calls Sloan.

"Relax, we're taking a lap," he says answering his phone.

"I don't see you on this floor Mark, where exactly are you taking a lap?" Callie asks worriedly looking up and down the hall.

"We went to Peds, she wanted to visit her kids," he explains.

"Did you take a wheelchair? Mark don't let her overdo it," Callie warns.

"She's fine and it's a hospital Torres, there are wheelchairs everywhere," he remarks before ending the call.

Callie hears the call disconnect and she looks at the phone angrily.

"Where's my patient?" Bailey asks looking at the empty bed in Arizona's room.

"She and Sloan are walking around Peds visiting her patients," Callie replies.

"Those aren't her Peds patients, those are my Peds patients, and she is my patient," Bailey says angrily heading over to the elevator.

* * *

"Excuse me Dr Robbins," Bailey says gently pulling the blonde out of a patient's room.

"Yes Dr Bailey," the blonde says flashing a big smile at her.

"That doesn't work on me Robbins, I am immune to your sparkly smile, now get back to your room, you are not released to roam around the hospital and Dr Sloan should know better than to encourage you," Bailey says glaring from one to the other.

"She's doing fine and this is good for her, best therapy in the world," he says wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"Get her back to her room Sloan, she has a PT appointment in an hour and she's going to be too tired to do it," Bailey barks at them both.

"Yikes," Mark exclaims, "You'd think that I took you out to the park for a run or something."

"That's next week," Arizona says sarcastically.

"How do you feel?" Mark asks looking down at her.

"I'm good," she says but he can see that she's a little tired.

"Tell you what, let's get you a chair so Bailey doesn't kill me later," he says motioning to one of the nurses to bring them one.

"Probably a good idea," Arizona admits, looking up to see Callie coming down the hall.

"Seriously? You are both doctors," she exclaims angrily.

"Cal, she did great." Mark says helping the blonde into the chair.

"Hey, Lexie and I set a date last night," he says changing the topic.

"You did? I thought you were going to wait until Arizona was out of the hospital?" Callie questions.

"Oh, I'll be out of the hospital next week," Arizona pipes up.

"We're going to get married here in the chapel at the hospital on Valentine's Day," Mark replies.

Exasperated at the two of them, Callie glares at them a moment before turning and huffing off.

* * *

"Arizona, your scans look good. You've recovered all of your memory leading up to the accident. The few weeks before the coma may be lost though, but otherwise you're doing great so I'm signing off on your case," Derek informs her the first of the week.

"Thanks Derek," Arizona says visibly relieved.

"Now how is PT going?" he asks.

"PT is great. Uh, maybe you could talk to Bailey about discharging me. I mean, she's worried about me doing too much here, but our apartment is much smaller, so technically, I'd have less ground to cover there," Arizona points out.

Laughing, he flashes her a smile and replies, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Torres, she's doing too much here. I came in this morning and she was down at the coffee cart getting coffee and a doughnut," Bailey says, "I think discharging her would put her at home in your apartment and she won't have as much to do there."

"I see your point, but are you sure that she's ready? I feel like I just got her back and I don't want her to leave too soon," Callie replies worriedly.

"Torres, look at her chart as a doctor. There's no medical reason to keep her in the hospital. She's fully recovered and just needs to build up her stamina, which she can do at home with her parents. I'm discharging her tomorrow, we'll set up a PT schedule and then the week after maybe we can get her some time in the skills lab." Bailey replies. "She's already trying to get Karev to bring her cases to consult on."

"I heard about that. Okay, that gives me time to recheck her before I sign off on discharge," Callie says closing the chart.

"Fine, just do it today," Bailey remarks, "I am tired of chasing her all over this damn hospital."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mark asks the blonde.

"Yeah, but where's Calliope?" Arizona asks.

"She got pulled into surgery," Mark explains, "But don't worry, she signed all your discharge papers so you're good to go."

"Okay, but what about my clothes? I'm not wearing a gown home Mark," Arizona points out.

"Oh right, how about scrubs? I'll just go get you some scrubs to wear home," he replies dashing out of the room.

A few minutes later, Lexie shows up. "Your mom came over this morning and asked me to bring you these clothes to wear home," she says handing the blonde a gym bag.

"Perfect, uh, Lex would you mind helping me change?" Arizona asks heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, found some," Mark says loudly as he reenters the room. "Arizona?" he calls out, then walks over to the bathroom and knocks.

Lexie opens the door slightly, "I've got this Mark, just wait and she'll be out in a minute," she says closing the door quickly.

"Oh," he says and plops down on the bed to wait.

"Why are you in my patient's bed Dr Sloan?" Bailey asks from the doorway.

"I'm waiting for her to change clothes, then I'm taking her home," he answers smugly.

"She doesn't have full range of motion on her left side, she may need help getting dressed, did you think of that?" She asks annoyed and going over to knock on the door.

"Lexie's in there helping her Miranda," Mark says coming over to pull her away from the door. "But for the record, I would've helped her. I mean, usually I undress women, but dressing them is just the reverse right?" he teases.

"I really don't understand why she's friends with you Sloan," Bailey exclaims in frustration.

"I'm a really great friend Miranda, and you'd know that if we spent more time together," he says flirting with her.

"Uh no, that's not happening," Bailey says shutting him down. Then turning as the bathroom door opens and Arizona steps out in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"I have your discharge papers and I was going to review it with you, but I don't think I'll waste my breath," Bailey says shoving the papers into Mark's hands and then leaving abruptly.

"Mark, what did you say to her?" Lexie asks.

"Nothing," he says defensively. Then looking at the blonde, he adds, "Your chariot awaits," and gestures to the wheelchair.

* * *

"Okay Mark go get the car and we'll meet you out front," Lexie says as they exit the elevator.

"Nah, it's fine. Arizona and I have this all worked out," he says winking at the blonde.

"It's too far for her to walk Mark. You promised Callie this morning that you'd drive her over to the apartment," Lexie reminds him.

"Lex, here's how we're going to play this, we're going to take her down to the corner in the wheelchair, then she and I are going to walk to the apartment and you're going to bring the wheelchair back to the hospital," he explains.

"But Torres is going to ask me if you picked her up in the car," Lexie stammers.

"And you're going to say that I took her out of here in the wheelchair, which is a true statement," he points out.

"Now repeat after me, Mark pushed her out of here in a wheelchair," he says waiting for her to repeat it.

"Mark pushed her out of here in a wheelchair," Lexie says, "But Mark, I'm just not a good liar," she protests.

"I'm not asking you to lie, just selectively tell the truth," he smirks.

"Mark, maybe you should call a cab." Arizona pipes up. "I don't want her to have to lie to Callie."

"But she's not lying to Callie. And you told me that it was important for you to walk today, so you're walking home today and if it gets to be too much, I'll carry you," he reminds her.

"You won't have to carry me, I can walk that far," Arizona reminds him. "Okay, let's go," she says impatiently.

"Why don't I follow you with the wheelchair?" Lexie suggests.

* * *

"Hello!" Callie calls out as she enters the apartment.

"In here," Barbara calls out from down the master bedroom, she and Arizona are talking and watching Sofia nap.

"Hey, how are you feeling. I know that Mark let you walk home," Callie says sitting down on the bed.

"You were right, it was a little too far for me to walk today," Arizona admits reaching over and taking the brunette's hand.

"I was just about to go start supper, I'll leave you girls alone for a bit," Barbara says standing up.

"Mark said he's cooking for us tonight Barbara, so just go relax for a bit," Callie says, "He'll bring dinner over around 6."

"Oh that's nice, he's a very good cook," she replies, "I didn't expect that from him," she adds.

"He can be quite surprising," Arizona admits as she watches her mom leave the room. Then she leans over and kisses the brunette.

"Hmm," Callie says wrapping her arms around the blonde, but careful not to wake up their daughter sleeping on the bed beside them.

"It's so good to be home," Arizona says relaxing into the brunette's embrace.

* * *

"I hope that everyone is hungry," Mark says as he and Lexie enter the apartment with dinner. "Braised short ribs, roasted beet and goat cheese salad and spicy polenta," he says as they set down each dish.

"It smells wonderful dear," Barbara says going over to help.

"You had me at short ribs, son." Daniel says clapping him on the back.

"Colonel, these ribs will melt in your mouth." Mark promises, "Oh and I got a six-pack of the beer we had the other night, it will go perfectly with these ribs," he says, "I'll be right back."

"Should I fix you a plate Arizona?" Lexie asks.

"Uh, not just yet, you guys go first and I'll sit with Miss Sofia," Arizona replies.

"No honey, this is your first meal out of the hospital, go ahead and fix a plate, I'll sit with Sofia," Callie says going over to the blonde.

"How are the wedding plans coming along Lex?" Callie asks the younger woman when she sits down beside her.

"It's going well. Meredith and I are going dress shopping this weekend," Lexie replies. Then glancing over at Arizona, Lexie asks, "Uh, have you thought about what you're wearing yet, Arizona?"

"Actually, I haven't. I guess that I need to figure that out, it's only a few weeks away now," the blonde admits.

"I would love to take you shopping dear," Barbara offers.

"Gosh, Mom we haven't gone shopping together since forever and we were never that good at it," Arizona reminds her.

"I'm sure that we will be fine, Arizona. You're no longer a petulant teenager," Barbara teases.

"I think that's a great idea," Callie says, knowing that shopping with the blonde is horribly frustrating. "Are you going to wear a dress as best man?"

"Lex, what colors did you pick for the wedding?" Arizona asks.

"Mark's wearing a black tux with red accents, so I thought that you could wear black too," she explains to Arizona.

* * *

"How was it today? Sorry I didn't make it to your PT appointment," Callie says entering the bedroom.

"It was good and I think he's going to sign off on me returning to work," she says as closes the journal that she was reading and smiles at the brunette.

Walking over to the closet to change clothes, Callie notices the dress bag hanging in the closet, "Oooh, what's this? Can I see it?" she asks excitedly.

"No, you have to wait," Arizona teases as she steps in close to help the brunette get undressed. "You know, I think we have time to shower before dinner," she says softly kissing her wife's neck.

"Mmm," is Callie's only reply as she gently lifts Arizona's face up and kisses her hungrily.

Arizona replies by pushing Callie towards the bathroom without breaking the kiss and somehow shedding her clothes along the way.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to walk to work today?" Callie asks for the third time.

"Yes, stop worrying about me," Arizona says leaning over and kissing her.

A knock on the door interrupts them and the blonde goes over and opens the door. "Mom, you don't have to knock," Arizona reminds her.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt anything. Oh you both look so nice this morning, now where's my granddaughter?" Barbara asks going over to pick up the toddler.

"Mom, just remember that you can drop her off at daycare if you and Dad decide that you can't watch her and unpack," Arizona reminds her.

"She won't be any problem at all. Your father has it all under control, he's had so much practice moving and unpacking us, I think he could do it in his sleep," she says reminding her daughter.

"Barbara, please let us know if you need anything," Callie says going over to kiss her daughter goodbye.

Arizona follows and kisses her mom and her daughter goodbye.

* * *

"You look beautiful Lex," Meredith says as she fluffs up the back of her sister's dress.

"Thanks, so do you," Lex replies nervously. "Callie are you sure that you're okay with helping Zola down the aisle?"

"Zola is going to be the best flower girl ever," Callie says bending down to look the little girl over one more time.

"Zo, your daddy will be waiting for you, and don't forget to drop the petals like we practiced" Meredith reminds her daughter, who nods her little head as she plays with the petals in the basket.

"Don't worry about it Meredith, she'll be fine," Callie says taking the little girl's hand. "Now I think it's time for us to head over to the chapel."

Callie enters the small chapel and smiles at Mark and Arizona standing together a few feet away. The blonde looks gorgeous in the long black dress and seeing her smile makes the brunette's heart flutter every time.

Derek waves at his daughter from the front, he was ordained online so that he could officiate the ceremony.

The music begins and Callie gives Zola a little push and reminds her to drop petals as she walks. Shyly she makes her way towards her dad, each person she passes tries to get her to drop petals, but she stops and then turns to look back at Callie. The brunette rushes down the aisle and picks her up and then they backtrack to drop petals along the way, then the slide into the front pew together.

Meredith comes down the aisle next, stopping briefly to kiss her daughter.

The music changes again and Lexie enters the small chapel, Mark smiles even bigger and Arizona nudges him to move forward to greet her.

"Hi," he says softly, unable to stop smiling at her.

"Hi," she replies, tears already threatening to fall.

* * *

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see this day," Derek remarks to his wife as they look around the small reception room at the Archfield.

"It's just so good to see them together finally," Meredith replies watching Mark and Lexie dancing.

Arizona crosses the room with a huge sparkly smile on her face, her blue eyes twinkling as she sits down at the table beside Callie.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful in that dress Arizona," Callie replies taking her hand and holding up to kiss it sweetly.

"Thank you," Arizona says leaning in and kissing her lips. "You are stunningly gorgeous today yourself," she replies breaking the kiss. Then she waits for the brunette to open her eyes before flashing a hotel key card, "I made Mark get us a room for the night. Happy Valentine's Day Calliope."


End file.
